Dark Desires - OC info
by MsWolfProtector
Summary: Hey, guys I put a poll up saying, "Should I do a story about Nico and my male OC Zane Attis-Orphne (Attis 'handsome boy'. Orphne 'dark as night'. He is a son of Nyx.)?" So I then decided to put this up to give you a little info on Zane and some tweeks I made on Nico! Hope you like Zane! FYI I'm looking for a better name for the story, so if you have one, let me know please! xxx


**Hey, guys I put a poll up saying, "Should I do a story about Nico and my male OC Zane Attis-Orphne (Attis~ 'handsome boy. Orphne~ 'dark as night'. He is a son of Nyx.)?"**

**So I then decided to put this up to give you a little info on Zane! Hope you like him! FYI~ In the story Nico will be 16 and his birthday is the January 21****st****.**

**Name:**Zane Attis-Orphne.

**Nickname(s):** Za or Vampire.

**Hair:**Black, swept to the side to stop it from covering eyes. One blue streak in his fringe.

**Eyes:**Grey/black with silver flecks.

**Skin tone: **Pale.

**Age:**16 (December 1st).

**Godly parent: **Nyx, primordial goddess of darkness, night and vampires.

**Mortal parent: **All that is know is that his dad was a serial killer.

**Favoured weapon: **Pistol and daggers.

**How did he get to camp: **He accidentally fell into the Underworld after his father died. Nico found and saved his life, however Nico couldn't take him to camp because Hades had called him. A few days later, Percy and co. found Zane in the Underworld and took him to camp. Except, there was only enough pearls to get Percy and co. out of the Underworld and whilst they were in the Underworld, they had picked up three people. Zane (duh) but also Michael (OC) and Sandy (OC). So, Percy sent a message to Nico asking him to shadow travel the extra three to camp. Whilst they were waiting for Nico's second meeting with his father, the group decided to chat and it was revealed that since Nico had saved him, Zane couldn't stop thinking about him and had developed a rather large crush on him. Thus, everyone realised that Zane was gay. Nico appeared, Zane could not look at him without blushing madly and Nico shadow travelled all three to camp. (FYI~ that is part of the story, it will be more detailed but that is not the whole story. I ain't giving it away that fast, jeez!)

**History:** His father was a serial killer but still looked after him whilst in hiding from the FBI. However, when his father was killed, Zane was forced to fend for himself. One day he fell into the Underworld and, well, I've already explain what happened (look up, dumbass).

**Personality:**Zane can be powerful and aggressive in a fight but really he is quite shy and submissive (but only to Nico ;) )except when it comes to someone flirting or trying anything he doesn't like with Nico. He is very protective over Nico and gets scared jealous if someone ever gives him to much attention. However, he can be a funny and easy-going guy when you get to know him. He is totally loyal and in love with Nico. Also, in his mind, in the relationship Nico is the dominant one and he is the submissive one, never the other way around. He gets quite nervous when put on the spot or is made or offered to do something he's never done before.

**Other:** He is gay and smokes.

**Clothing style:** Wears a lot of grey, black, silver and a little bit of white. Like converses, skinny jeans and hoodies.

**Tattoos/Piercings:** Snake-bites, tongue piercing and tiny silver studded nose pierce. Tattoo of a black cat, sitting down and an owl fly over the cat on his left bicep.

**Friends: ** Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Michael (OC), Sandy (OC), Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Jason, Piper.

**Love intrest: **Nico

**So that's the download on Zane but I've also added a few tweeks to Nico, so these are the tweeks:**

**Tattoos/Piercings:** Lip piercing, tongue piercing, small nose piercing, one ear pierced and eyebrow pierced. Tattoo of Cerberus growling and Hades' helm of darkness hovering over Cerberus on his right biscep. There's also a tattoo of the grim reaper on the back of his left shoulder.

**Hair:** Black, swept to one side, covers a bit of his eyes.

**Eyes:** Pitch black.

**Other:** Nico is bisexual (means that he like both women and men). He also smokes.

**Clothing style:** Wears a lot of grey and black. Like converses, skinny jeans, hoodies and leather jackets.

**Friends:** Thalia, Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, Michael (OC), Sandy (OC), Frank, Hazel, Leo, Reyna, Jason, Piper.

**Love interest:** Zane

**There you have it, a little info on my OC and my tweeked version of Nico. In the story lots of things will happen including quests, school and meeting up with people that are supposed to be dead as well as some mortal parents. Please review telling me what you think and if I should do a story. I've got to be honest though, I really really REALLY want to do this story! **

**Click the button! CLICK IT!**

**Bye-bye! :P**


End file.
